Quasi una fantasia
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: My first fic with McDanno as a couple. Requested by Lunedd. Just the goofs being goofs. Hawaii Five 0 and its characters belong to Peter Lenkov and CBS, don't own them.


**Quasi una fantasia**

* * *

 **My first fic where McDanno are a couple. Yep, you read right. Requested by Lunedd.**

 **Let's just get to the specifics of how this fic was born. An interview with Scott, Lunedd sent to me, my detailed eye noticed the part where the answer said Scott was playing the piano, then a talk is there/isn't there a piano at McGarrett's. Then she sent this following prompt:**

 _ **"Now I see Danny playing the piano in McGarrett's house (bc even if we didn't see it in the show, THERE IS ONE! Period) late at night - and Steve comes in from a late-night-swim and is in awe... doesn't interrupt Danny, only puts his arm around his shoulders from behind when Danny silently closes the lid of the piano. "I didn't know you could play"**_

 _ **Danny: "Oh, I do. My mom insisted that every one of the Williams bunch plays an instrument. For me, it was the piano, and later guitar. Matty's was guitar, too. Bridget plays the flute, and Stella the violin.""**_

 **And she asked me to write the fic. I said yes, why not, and well here we are. The title refers to the Moonlight Sonata from Beethoven and it seemed to fit this fic.**

 _ **Almost a fantasy.**_

 **Big thanks to Praemonitus Praemunitus for being the creative beta. She is guilty for me crossing over to the McDanno side, which is deffo 1000% better and makes my heart jump and flutter, so thank ya' girl.**

 **Anyway, not to take too much of your time reading the notes, on to the fic.**

 **P. S. Hope you'll like this Lunedd. Thanks for the prompt and the request.**

 **Enjoy.**

…

 **Steve's P.O.V.**

When I got out of the water and heard the soft sound of a melody played on a piano, I thought Danny played one of his CDs again, but as I approached the house with every step, I just knew the CD didn't generate this kind of sound. That it was _someone_ indeed playing the piano.

 _Danny?_

You know in the old Tom and Jerry cartoons when Tom rubs his eyes, not believing at what he sees? Well I was copying that right now, because this can't be. Not the Danny I know.

I wanted to wolf whistle at the sight. Hell, before I laid eyes on Danny I wanted to yell "Honey, I'm home!" But I halted in my tracks when I saw Danny playing the piano in front of my eyes.

Makes me wonder, how well do I know him? How much do I know? And what else is hidden underneath that mystery I have the luck to have by my side?

Leaning on the door, forgetting how to function properly for a minute or two, because my brain just short circuited.

My face hurts from how long I have this goofy grin on my face. Danny can't see it right now, but I'll make sure to flash him an equal later.

Because this literally made my day, or night if you want.

You see, we all come with a baggage. Some more than others. Much, much more. The kind of baggage that makes you feel naked even if you have hundred layers of fabric over your body, makes you shiver with what went through, what's locked in those suitcases, and behind closed doors. Makes you wonder how you got through that tough period in your life.

I am contemplating these thoughts as I watch Danny, my Danny play the piano, fingers flexing against black and white keys, in a steady rhythm that seems to strip me down to my bare soul.

Only Danny had that power over me.

If you asked me, I would never be able to answer you the question who fell in love with whom first. It's still a mystery to this day. Never thought I'd call him the love of my life one day. My boyfriend... That sounds like a cheesy line from a romantic comedy film and like we are teenagers again. I'm such a sap.

If Danny gets a whiff of these thoughts, I'll never hear the end of it with him saying once and again how much of a softie I am. Yep, he's called me a half-baked cookie, soft and gooey on the inside. Still can't wrap my head around the fact that I don't seem to care what'll people think of me. I mean, I got Danny now, so what do I even care if I show a little from my soft, mushy side, instead of pretending I'm always the McGarrett that can kill you with just one look? He awakened something in me, I wasn't even aware that I had it buried for so long. And I'm so glad he made the first move and told me he felt the same. I wouldn't have done it.

Well, for starters I kept getting mixed signals, Danny has this complex character that drew me closer to him every single day, but he was tough to read. He on the other hand, seems to know what I think and what I feel and tries his best to get me out of my funk and pass through my wall, chase away the insecurities there, teach me how to trust and love again.

That man is a keeper, let me tell you. So, if you get to find yourself your own personal Danny, do not let them go. Just keep them around and tell them every single day how much you love them and appreciate what they do for you.

I certainly do that. Ever since he kissed me in the office, yes, _the office_ , it's gone 360 degrees for the better. We were in the middle of reviewing files for our current case and I was so invested in what I was doing, I didn't notice him approach. Danny may say I am the ninja in the family, but he has these creepy moves himself.

And makes you want to love him even more if that's even possible. Hug the living happiness out of him. Because he has his own baggage and demons, but he has this light in him that can light you up too, you can catch the happiness, the smile, the laugh easily when you are around him. Bundle of joy.

Anyway, he comes over and he looks at me with his big ocean blues and tilts his head. I have no idea what he's up to, and when he makes his move, I am as surprised as you can get me. The Navy prepared me for the worst that's out there, but not to counteract these sudden moves Danny makes. I certainly wanted to return full force with all of me in it. And I did. Suddenly everything clicked perfectly, his soft lips against mine, and I knew, in that moment I knew this love was not one-sided.

Maybe it took us years long for both to stop dancing around and face our feelings, but I'm gonna use all I have left to make up for it and double it. For me. For Danny. For us.

As I keep listening to Danny play the Moonlight Sonata from Beethoven (yes, blame me for knowing what he is playing, because he has bitched more than once about it and other pieces of classical music, of course I know this is his favorite, he just doesn't know I listened when he was talking about that), I suddenly have the urge to wrap my arms around him and never let go.

How did I get this happy? What did I do to deserve this man? Don't know the answer to that question, yet, but I have the rest of my life to figure it out. Because I have Danny. And he has me. And that's all that matters.

I smiled inwardly. Look at me and my mushy self what I am thinking about.

…

* * *

Danny was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't hear the soft footsteps of his lover behind him, approaching. But he sure did feel those strong arms wrap themselves around him.

Steve didn't interrupt Danny, he only put his arm around Danny's shoulders from behind when Danny silently closed the lid of the piano.

"I didn't know you could play." Steve whispered in Danny's ear as Danny leaned into the embrace.

"Oh, I do. My mom insisted that every one of the Williams bunch plays an instrument. For me, it was the piano, and later the guitar. Matty's was guitar, too. Bridget plays the flute, and Stella the violin."

"How come I never knew of this?"

"It was nothing, really..."

"Nothing. Danny are you kidding me, right now?"

Danny's face fell and he sighed.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I haven't played the piano ever since Billy died. I was in a very, very bad place, and everyone was just asking me to get a grip on myself, pointing fingers at me, and I dunno... Kinda lost myself there. And I decided not to play, like ever again."

"So, what made you change your mind?"

"You."

Steve's brows flew and lost themselves in his hairline. His Danny was always a surprise, going from one extreme to the other.

Danny smiled that sad smile that always tugged at Steve's heart strings.

"My mom sent these over. I got them today. I realized that you never properly saw pictures of me, you know my childhood and my time in Jersey... Except THAT one that I don't even want to recall."

"Nothing to be ashamed of Danny, you looked great on that picture." _Smoking hot would probably cover it more, tho._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, I asked her to send some photo albums over and they arrived this morning. I was gonna surprise you, and let the two of us pilfer through them together, but then we caught the case..."

"It's okay, we can go over them later."

"You can do it yourself. Not sure I'll be able to see them again."

"I take that you went through them already."

"Yeah. When we came home and you went to shower, I had a chance to peak. And there were a bunch of photos with me playing the piano, and the all the memories assaulted me at once."

"So, that's the reason why you were so taut like a guitar string the whole evening? I had the feeling that if I touch you, you'd cry from how hard you were trying to hide those emotions."

"I probably would have, couple of hours ago. But, I'm okay now, really."

"You missed playing, huh?"

"Yeah, I did. Never gave it a second thought tho, it was painful to even think of what made me stop. Before that, everyone was encouraging me to play, I may have even had a chance to go to music school, but after that no one cared if I played or not, not talking just my family... It was more to what it meant for me. I was so hard on myself, blaming myself for what happened and kept saying to myself I wasn't worth it, and I didn't deserve to be that good, when I failed when I was needed."

"Oh, Danno." Steve tightened the grip he had on Danny to comfort him. "I love you, okay? I love you with all flaws, as you are. You are not a failure. You are the love of my life and my goof, as a matter of fact."

"I like the sound of it."

"You better get used to it, 'cause you are the first and the last one to get named with that title."

"Well you were my goof longer than I've been yours, so it's fair."

"We were really idiots, Danno."

"Yes, we were. And since we are at the compliments department... you are my jerk. And no one else's."

Steve's laughter filled the empty space as he wrapped himself around Danny and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. "Yes, I am, Danno, yes I am. I have an idea."

"Let's hear it."

"Okay. Last weekend when you went to pick up Gracie, I found something in the attic. I was thinking, maybe we can both play and sing some tunes to see what comes out of it."

Danny's eyes lit up at the suggestion. He nodded, eager to hear what Steve had to suggest.

Steve moved his mouth slowly to Danny's ear and whispered the words, breath tickling him. The grin on Danny's face equaled the sun.

…

* * *

Danny opened the lid of the piano again as he waited for Steve to get back. He didn't tell Steve he knew how to sing too, he'd never hear the end of it. Steve was so eager to do what they were about to do, Danny wasn't sure he wanted all that attention on himself, or the compliments or anything else for that matter. He went past that point in his life, it was behind him.

But as he saw Steve descending down the stairs, a good old Gibson in his hands, it took all of his effort to will his heart to stay in his chest cavity.

Steve adjusted himself next to Danny, and thrummed the guitar before it was good to go.

"Are you ready, Richie?"

"Only if you are, Jon."

Danny positioned himself and both of them started at the same time, the first tunes of "Bed of roses" filling the house.

Danny took the lead with the first words of the song.

"Sitting here, wasted and wounded, at this old piano; trying hard to capture the moment, this morning I don't know."

Danny stopped for a second, and Steve took it as a way to continue where Danny left off.

"'Cause a bottle of vodka's still lodged in my head; and some blonde gave me nightmares; I think that she's still in my bed."

"As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead."

"With an ironclad fist I wake up and French kiss the morning; while some marching band keeps its own beat in my head while we're talking."

"About all of the things that I long to believe; about love, the truth, what you mean to me." Danny pointedly looked at Steve singing those last words.

"And the truth is, baby, you're all that I need." And it was. All that Steve needed was short, blonde and handsome.

"I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses; for tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails; oh, I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is; and lay you down on a bed of roses."

"Well, I'm so far away, each step that I take is on my way home."

"A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night to see through this pay-phone."

"Still I run out of time or it's hard to get through; till the bird on the wire flies me back to you."

As if on cue both of them sung the next verse in unison. "I'll just close my eyes and whisper, 'Baby, blind love is true.'"

"I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses; for tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails; oh, I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is; and lay you down on a bed of roses."

"Well, this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry; the barkeeper's wig's crooked and she's giving me the eye; well, I might have said yeah; but I laughed so hard I think I died. Ooooh, yeah."

Steve looked like he had played this song before, with how good he played the solo.

"Now as you close your eyes; know I'll be thinking about you; while my mistress—she calls me; to stand in her spotlight again."

"Tonight I won't be alone; but you know that don't mean I'm not lonely." Steve looked at Danny and tried to communicate with him he wasn't lonely anymore. "I've got nothing to prove; for it's you that I'd die to defend."

And Danny looked like Steve hung the moon for him.

"I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses; for tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails; oh, I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is; and lay you down."

They sung the last part together. "I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses; for tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails; oh, I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is; and lay you down on a bed of roses."

"Wow, Danno, you have a beautiful voice. Where did you hide all these years?"

Danny blushed at the compliment and Steve's words, still not used to the nice words he said to him.

"You know you remind me of a pearl that's inside a shell, but you have to work really hard to open that shell so you can retrieve the pearl. One of a kind." _And you are mine_ , Steve added in his head.

 _Could he get himself goofier than he already is_ , Danny was thinking. "Babe, you are making me blush."

"It's the truth. Anyway, wanted to say something for a while, but waiting for the right moment. Then realized that you don't have to wait for the right moment, you just take a moment and make it right."

Danny snorted beside him.

"Don't laugh at me, Danno. Okay, I know you'll think it's too early, or maybe too late, but will you marry me?"

There was a moment of hesitation when Steve said those words, and he was afraid Danny would flip him the bird, and back away, but when an elbow nudged him none too gently in the ribs, he finally opened his eyes, he didn't realize he had closed.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, you goof. Or you forgot what you asked just a minute ago?"

"No, no, I didn't forget." Steve's eyes lit up at that, and he knew, he was the luckiest man alive.

"I'm yours, babe. Now and forever. For eternity. I love you."

"I love you too, Danno. I'm yours. Now and forever. For eternity."

Danny pressed his lips against Steve's in a gentle and promising kiss that Steve gladly returned.

 _God, he was such a sap. And addicted to those beautiful lips. And this man, his man, as a matter of fact_.

"And baby?"

"Mhm?" Danny hummed as he placed his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Do me a favor and never stop playing the piano."

"Okay."

"Okaaaay ...?"

"Okay, I won't ever stop playing the piano."

"That's already better. Can I ask something from you?"

"Everything for you, babe."

"Play something. Just for me. Something you never played before."

Danny looked at Steve and he saw the love in those eyes, and chose a melody he heard few years ago, and made a mental note to search for the notes and well, he had memorized some of them. He hoped he would guess it on his first try. To seal the deal.

He felt his personal octopus plaster himself against him, as the first tunes of Marriage D'Amour echoed in the living room.

 _Marriage of love, just like theirs would be._

…

* * *

 **A/N: Believe me I haven't planned how that last part would play out until I had this picture in my head, and oh my God, I just killed myself with cuteness and fluffiness, and I should have put a warning, but I didn't know it would go in this direction, I swear.**

 **Anyway, Lunedd this one goes for you. Hope I fulfilled what you asked me to write.**


End file.
